Talk:Distortion
According to this entry, Firstwatch Sergio has this skill available. I've checked him out with my Canthan mesmer and he doesn't have it. Does he only sell this skill to Prophecies characters? :It's an error. Removed the entry. --68.142.14.78 02:00, 11 July 2006 (CDT) Nerfed For Rangers Between the new linked duration and the fact that Non-Ranger stances no longer work with Expertise, this is no longer the cornerstone it was for Cripshot and other R/Me builds... Arshay Duskbrow 01:18, 26 October 2006 (CDT) dang, that was a rather painful nerf. The duration is not great for mesmers, except for pure illusion. Anooneemiss 01:45, 26 October 2006 (CDT) I've been trying to go back in the history to see what this skill did before the latest update, and it seems to have been updated in all the histories back for quite a way (a month or so before the update?). How does that work? :You're looking for the history of Template:Distortion. The skill's stats are stored there.--Ender A 03:09, 27 October 2006 (CDT) It used to be that it always lasted 5 secs, and the energy loss scaled. I think it was 4 energy at 0, 2 at 12, and 1 at 13 i think. It was seriously nerfed. It had the same cost and recharge then. -- 15:00, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Imho, this was a good change as Distortion was overpowered for a defensive skill.--Ender A 03:06, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Cheers, now I know where to look :) I'm sure Dunham is unhappy about this tune as well. :I think Dunham will be even more unhappy about the fact that with the advent of Heroes, no one will EVER USE HIM EVER AGAIN. EVER. :) Arshay Duskbrow 03:17, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::That's not very nice, I still use Dunham. He's one of my favorite Henchmen. Entropy 21:29, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::: dude Dunham is the man -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 16:43, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :dunham is nice for empathy and his other couple skills when going to cap a boss. other then that i dont use him all that much. I got mad when they nerfed this skill cause they nerfed it for mesmers who had high rank illusion magic as well. shoulda had it a 1-2e loss per block with only -1e starting at rank 13 or i suppose even less since points into here takes them from some where else balancing it out.JRyan Yeah back in the day before the nerf, Illusion mesmers were pretty effective in pvp, ahh the good old days.. New Animation? Hey has anyone noticed as well as the normal floating rings up and down there are now sparkles in front as well? --Peace Out 07:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Removed notes Notes These notes were removed from the main artcle on 11 February 2009 by No distinguishing features. Existing note: * With high enough Illusion and Inspiration magic, combining Distortion with Spirit of Failure will lead to a sustainable 81.25% chance of missing any of a given foe's attacks and massive energy gain in the process. Removal reason: That only works on one target man. Quite often you will have more than one person attacking you. Existing note: * Consider combining both Distortion and Spirit of Failure with the Necromancer skill Price of Failure and Reckless Haste to cause the attacker to further damage him/herself. Potential attackers, especially Warriors and Assassins, will cause themselves considerable damage and provide you with energy. Removal reason: That's half a build man and there are lots of ways of stacking miss chance. --◄mendel► 10:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Erm, what's this now? Are we going to document all content removal? :S (T/ ) 10:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Beware the slippery slope, Entropy. These specific comments were on the article undisputed for a year or more, so I thought they merited not being lost altogether without trace. --◄mendel► 10:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::No one has bothered to trim the notes sections because no one cares, especially for skills which are hardly used anymore. By the same logic, the content of Add was undisputed for a year or more, yet that article was deleted anyway as no one uses that term anymore. I think the history tab exists for a reason, so unless we are talking about deleting an article, such documentation is pointless. (T/ ) 10:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::::as long as you don't make the case that it hurts... -- 13:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::I haven't been here for a year to dispute them man. No distinguishing features 09:13, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have a problem with that. :) The point is that it's apparently not obvious to most people that these are inferior ideas, and if the notes are removed wholesale, your wisdom gets lost; we might even see the notes re-added. By putting that up here on the talkpage, it is somewhat more accessible than in the edit history. --◄mendel► 09:21, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Nerf yaay no more fire eles using this in RA! :D :you'll still see this plenty. You just cant keep it up 80% of the time now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 00:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC)